Let's Have Fun!
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Kegiatan warna-warni yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Furihata, Takao, dan Sakurai di mall pada saat malam minggu. Berbagai keseruan ada di sana. / "Akashi-san memang sudah kalah. Ah, payah nih. Masa kalah sama Kuroko?" / Hint: MidoKuro, AkaFuri, and TakaSaku / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Malam minggu super absurd

A/N: Ide ini muncul saat Rei sedang main di game centre, terutama DDR. Dan, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan novel replace KuroBasu mereka yang sedang main DDR itu XD

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei **_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), hint-hint sho-ai (?), hint-hint crack-pair (?), brother!AkaKuro, humor garing, nama-nama permainan, et cetera**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou, Takao Kazunari, Sakurai Ryou, Furihata Kouki**_

_**Hint pairing: MidoKuro, AkaFuri, TakaSaku, slight!AoKagaKi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san**__**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari Sabtu yang cerah, hari malam minggu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pasangan dan hari yang paling dihindari oleh para jomblo, termasuk laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini.

Seriusan, Kuroko masih jomblo sampai sekarang. Umurnya masih 15 tahun, belum punya pacar, hanya ada kakak sepupunya yang selalu menemaninya, Akashi Seijuurou. Seperti saat ini.

"Sei_-nii_, mau ngapain ke sini? Tidak bisakah kaulihat aku sedang bergalau ria?"

Laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu tersenyum, iris _heterochromia_nya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan lekat. "Nah, justru itu aku datang, Tetsuya. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke suatu mall, boleh?"

Mendengar kata 'mall', wajah Kuroko sedikit lebih cerah. "Mau pergi ke mana, Sei_-nii_?" Akashi beranjak dari sofa rumah Kuroko lalu melangkah ke arah kulkas dan mengambil segelas kopi dingin. "Mall Central. Di dekat sini, mungkin dengan mengajakmu ke mall, kau tidak akan suntuk, Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, Sei_-nii_. Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Setengah jam lagi," jawab Akashi sambil menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua. "kita akan bermain sampai malam. Aku juga mengajak Kouki."

"Ya sudah, aku ingin mandi dulu." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya, walaupun dalam hatinya senang setengah mati. Baguslah, hari ini nggak jadi malam minggu kelabu; bagi Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setelah 15 menit Kuroko mandi—shampoan sama luluran, makanya kulitnya putih—, Kuroko pun melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan diri. 20 menit kemudian, ia turun dengan pakaian yang rapi, Akashi sudah menunggu sambil meminum kopinya tadi. "Ayo, Tetsuya. Kita akan jemput Kouki di rumahnya."

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian ia dan Akashi melangkah ke garasi rumahnya untuk mengambil mobil Akashi. Dan setelah itu, mereka pun melesat ke rumah orang yang bernama Furihata Kouki yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Kalian bertanya kenapa Akashi bisa menaiki mobil dan tidak ditangkap polisi? Well, karena Akashi itu _absolut_.

Setelah beberapa belokan tajam, Akashi dan Kuroko sampai di rumah Furihata. Akashi memencet klakson 3 kali, barulah Furihata keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ah, maaf menunggu lama, Akashi_-san_, Kuroko!"

"Tidak apa-apa Furihata_-kun_. Cepat masuk ke dalam mobil." ucap Kuroko dan Furihata mengangguk. Furihata membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang dan kemudian mendudukinya.

Well, sepertinya perjalanan hari ini akan cukup melelahkan.

.

.

.

"Ternyata tidak buruk juga kita ke Mall Central ya, Shin_-chan_, Ryou_-chan_!"

"Berisik, Bakao. Sebenarnya aku ke sini juga terpaksa."

"Sudah-sudah, Midorima_-san_. Jangan bertengkar dengan Takao_-san_ lagi."

Tiga orang bersurai _raven_, hijau, dan coklat sedang berjalan-jalan di lantai G Mall Central. Dua orang dari Shuutoku dan satu orang dari Touou. Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou, dan Sakurai Ryou. Takao lumayan dekat dengan Sakurai, makanya ia tidak hanya mengajak Midorima saja.

"Hah, Shin_-chan_ tidak seru!" kata Takao sambil memasang wajah masam. "Aku berharap di sini ketemu dengan Te_cchan_, atau Akashi, atau Furihata. Biar seru-seruan bareng gitu."

Sabarlah Takao, kalian pasti ketemu kok.

Pada waktu bersamaan, Akashi, Kuroko, dan Furihata baru memasuki Mall Central dari pintu utara. Akashi memasang wajah diam dengan tatapan yang menusuk, Kuroko dengan wajah datar, dan Furihata dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

Furihata baru pertama kali ke Mall Central, tempat ini kebanyakan didatangi oleh orang-orang kalangan atas karena harga barang-barang di sini sangatlah mahal. Akashi memegang tangan Furihata yang membuat laki-laki bersurai coklat tersebut tersentak kaget, "Aku tidak mau kau sampai terpisah dengan aku dan Tetsuya, Kouki."

Blush! Rasanya Furihata jadi malu sendiri saat menatap wajah Akashi. Menurutnya, Akashi itu benar-benar menjadi pahlawan bagi dirinya yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Furihata mengangguk pelan, "I-Iya, Akashi_-san_."

"Sei_-nii_, sadari tempat kalau mau berduaan dengan Furihata_-kun_." Oh, Akashi dan Furihata hampir melupakan keberadaan laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ yang hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis itu. Kuroko sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tajam, bukannya Kuroko cemburu atau apa, malahan Kuroko sangat senang ternyata kakaknya yang mirip titisan iblis bisa ada yang suka. Hanya saja itu mengganggu Kuroko yang sampai sekarang belum ada pacar.

_Harusnya kutolak saja ajakan dari Sei_-nii_..._ Kuroko pundung dalam hati. Di mana-mana ia selalu melihat teman-temannya berduaan, ambil contoh; Aomine dengan Kagami—cara mereka bermesraan selalu marah-marah, membuat Kuroko berpikir kalau mereka tidak akan pernah akur—, Murasakibara dengan Himuro—di sini Kuroko no comment—, dan berbagai pasangan lainnya.

"Tetsuya, kita mau ke ma—TETSUYA?! KAU KE MANA?!" Akashi histeris sendiri ketika menyadari bahwa adik sepupu kesayangannya itu sudah tidak berjalan di sampingnya lagi. Furihata pucat, kalau Akashi sudah berurusan dengan Kuroko yang hilang, pasti sifat Tetsuya_-complex_nya bakal kambuh lagi.

Kayaknya Kuroko ngambek gara-gara dari tadi dikacangin.

.

.

.

Midorima berjalan-jalan sendiri ke toko buku, nasib jadi jones membuatnya makin pundung. Hal inilah yang paling ia benci saat Takao mengajaknya jalan-jalan DITAMBAH Takao mengajak Sakurai juga. Ia tahu—sangat tahu malahan—kalau Takao mengajak Sakurai pergi bersama mereka pasti hasilnya Takao akan berduaan bersama Sakurai dan mengabaikan Midorima.

Di situ kadang ia merasa sedih.

"Aku sudah lelah," gumam Midorima sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toko buku. Mungkin sebuah buku dapat menghilangkan kegalauannya akan dirinya yang jones. Saat ia tengah berjalan, samar-samar ia melihat laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang membaca _light novel_ dengan wajah yang serius dan terlihat … marah?

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya, itu Kuroko Tetsuya 'kan? "Itu Kuroko…?" Karena Midorima sangat penasaran, ia pun melangkah mendekatinya. "Kuroko…?"

Kuroko tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah Midorima dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. "Midorima_-kun_? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tentu saja Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah datar, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Aku ke sini dengan Takao dan Sakurai. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ke sini, aku ke sini karena terpaksa. Dan, aku sekarang sendirian di sini. Mereka berjalan berdua mengabaikanku…"

"Oh," Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah teflon. "aku melarikan diri dari Sei_-nii_ dan Furihata_-kun_ yang asyik bermesraan. Aku ke sini diajak oleh Sei_-nii_, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku di rumah saja."

"Kalau begitu kita sama." ucap Midorima, setelah itu keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Gengsi, nggak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan duluan. Kuroko gugup sambil pura-pura membaca _light novel_nya, sementara Midorima sudah keringat dingin.

"Kuroko, er… kaumau ke game centre?"

Kuroko menutup buku yang sedang ia baca sambil menoleh ke arah Midorima. "Hm… boleh. Daripada di sini bosan…" Kuroko dan Midorima pun berjalan keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

Ada tanda-tanda nih kayaknya.

Sementara itu, Takao dan Sakurai sedang jalan-jalan berdua. "Ryou_-chan_, Shin_-chan_ ke mana ya? Belum balik-balik dia dari toilet."

Midorima berbohong kepada Takao kalau ia ingin pergi ke toilet. Sakurai mengangguk, "Iya, Midorima_-san_ belum balik-balik. Aku jadi khawatir kepadanya, apakah ia tersesat?"

"Tenang saja, Shin_-chan_ nggak mungkin tersesat." sahut Takao sambil berpikir positif. "Shin_-chan_ sudah sering ke sini." Sakurai mengangguk mendengar penuturan Takao. Yah, jujur saja, Sakurai belum pernah ke mall ini. Kalau saja ia tidak diajak Takao, mungkin Sakurai tidak akan pernah tahu isi dari mall yang didamba-dambakannya.

Saat Takao dan Sakurai sedang asyik-asyik berjalan, iris coklat Sakurai menatap dua orang laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ dan coklat sedang jalan cepat dengan raut wajah panik. "Takao_-san_, itu bukannya Akashi_-san_ dan Furihata_-san_?"

Takao menatap mengikuti arah tunjuk Sakurai, ia dapat melihat Akashi dan Furihata di sana. Dalam sekejap juga, pandangan Akashi bertemu dengan Takao dan mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki bersurai _raven_ itu.

"Akashi! Furihata! Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian di sini!" Takao heboh sendiri, tapi setelah melihat raut wajah Akashi dan Furihata yang terlihat khawatir langsung Takao jadi serius. "Eh, Akashi, kau mencari apa?"

"Cari Haji L*lung!" Akashi jawab ngasal sambil emosi. "Cari Tetsuya lah! TETSUYA HILANG!"

Furihata dan Sakurai sweatdrop ketika melihat Akashi jadi OOC. Akashi memang seperti itu ketika menyangkut Tetsuya-nya, Takao hanya memasang wajah WTF. "Hah? Te_cchan_ hilang? Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang kurang."

"Makanya itu. Kazunari, Ryou, bisa tolong bantu cari Tetsuya? Aku dan Kouki sudah cari ke mana-mana tapi tidak ketemu." ujar Akashi dengan penjelasannya yang terburu-buru. Takao manggut-manggut mengerti, laki-laki satu ini hanya mempedulikan tiga orang; Midorima, Kuroko, dan Sakurai. "Oke! Aku ikut!"

Akashi dan Takao berada di depan, sementara Furihata dan Sakurai mengekor di belakang. Sakurai menghela nafas lelah, "Furihata_-san_, sepertinya Akashi_-san_ dan Takao_-san_ sangat bersemangat sekali."

Furihata mengangkat bahunya. "Ya gitu deh. Aku juga kadang nggak ngerti jalan pikirannya Akashi_-san_." Sebenarnya Sakurai bukannya peduli atau apa, ia hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Sakurai lelah, nggak ngerti. Masa iya mereka nekad keliling-keliling mall seluas ini?

"Satu lagi, Akashi_-san_ itu nekad. Jadi kita ikut-ikut aja." ucap Furihata tiba-tiba yang membuat Sakurai tersentak kaget. Kepala Sakurai sudah berkunang-kunang, sepertinya saat mereka semua sudah menemukan Kuroko, ia harus memijat kakinya sebaik mungkin.

Sekarang pukul 3.15 p.m. Sepertinya malam minggu kali ini akan sangat melelahkan.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

Di saat Akashi, Furihata, Takao, dan Sakurai sedang asyik mencari Kuroko, orang yang sedang dicari sedang bersama Midorima berjalan menuju game centre. Kuroko menggunakan _misdirection_ untuk dirinya dan _misdirection overflow_ untuk Midorima; mereka tidak ingin diganggu.

"K-Kuroko, t-tunggu sebentar ya di sini! Aku akan cepat balik kok." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Midorima yang sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah stand minuman. Setelah itu, ia kembali dengan membawakan satu minuman yang sangat disukai Kuroko di tangannya. "Uh, _l-lucky item_ Aquarius hari ini adalah _vanilla milkshake_."

Kuroko mengambil _vanilla milkshake_ dari tangan Midorima sambil tersenyum tipis._ Dasar Midorima_-kun_, _tsundere_nya sudah tahap akut__…_ "Terima kasih, Midorima_-kun_." Ternyata jalan-jalan dengan Midorima tidak begitu buruk.

Midorima menyesap _shiruko_ miliknya, sementara Kuroko masih menyesap _vanilla milkshake_nya. Entah kenapa mereka berdua ingin menikmati waktu berdua lebih lama lagi, sepertinya muncul perasaan _dokidoki_ dalam hati mereka berdua. Saat sudah sampai _game centre_, mereka berdua langsung ke kasir untuk membeli kartu.

Maklum, mereka jarang bermain ke _game centre_. Hanya saat di mana mereka bosan saja. Setelah membeli kartu yang berisikan saldo 300.000—Midorima patungan sama Kuroko 150-150—, Midorima langsung bertanya kepada Kuroko, "Hem, Kuroko. Kau ingin bermain apa?"

"…Entahlah, terserah Midorima_-kun_ saja." jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya sampai-sampai Midorima ingin mencubit pipinya yang menurutnya _kawaii_ itu.

Serius, kayaknya Midorima Shintarou m_ulai ada _'tanda-tanda' kepada Kuroko Tetsuya; udah pake kode-kode tadi. Semoga saja Kuroko lebih PEKA dikit.

Midorima langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan berhenti di sebuah game men_shoot_ bola basket dan ring yang lumayan tinggi. "Aku memilih ini. Nah, Kuroko, aku ingin melihat berapa poin yang bisa kaudapatkan sekali permainan. Sekalian melatih_ shoot_mu, Kuroko."

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata Midorima-_kun_ peduli kepadaku ya. Tak kusangka Midorima_-kun_ begitu baik."

BLUSH! Wajah Midorima langsung memerah, sifat _tsunderenya akut _lagi. "A-Aku berkata seperti itu bukan berarti a-aku peduli kepadamu!"

"Dasar _tsundere_!"

"Aku tidak _tsundere_, Kuroko!"

Selagi Midorima dan Kuroko sedang asyik-asyik bermain, Akashi, Furihata, Takao, dan Sakurai sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu stand minuman. Mereka lupa membawa minuman saat pergi ke mall ini.

Takao menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Te_cchan_ belum ketemu, gimana ini? Lalu dari tadi Shin_-chan_ sudah sudah pergi entah ke mana."

Iris _heterochromia_ Akashi melotot ke arah Takao dengan tatapan kaget. "Ada Shintarou juga?!" Takao mengangguk, Akashi hampir tepar, untung saja ada Furihata yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sakurai sedari tadi duduk diam saja, tidak mempedulikan obrolan yang Takao dan Akashi bicarakan.

"Aku takutnya Tetsuya kenapa-napa… Apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak penjahat berkeliaran di mana-mana…" gumam Akashi sambil memegang erat guntingnya yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Furihata mulai keringatan dingin sementara Takao menjauh dari Akashi dan mendekat ke arah Sakurai. "Ryou_-chan_, Akashi—Sei_-chan_ seram—"

Syuut! Tiba-tiba Akashi sudah menaruh guntingnya tepat di leher Takao sambil menyeringai setan. "Kazunari, apa maksudmu mengataiku seram dan apa-apaan panggilan aneh ITU?!"

"Ehe—he, aku 'kan cuma bercanda Akashi… Jangan dibawa serius…" kata Takao yang mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mencari keselamatan diri sendiri. Akashi menaruh guntingnya dan Takao bernafas lega, untunglah ia tidak jadi mati muda.

"Akashi_-san_, Furihata_-san_, Takao_-san_, bagaimana kalau kita ke _game centre_ sebentar? Firasatku berkata kalau mungkin Midorima_-san_ dan Kuroko_-san_ ada di sana. _Gomen_ kalau menyusahkan…" Sakurai buka suara, Furihata langsung berwajah cerah. "Idemu bagus, Sakurai_-san_!"

"Tidak buruk, Ryou. Aku lupa kalau Tetsuya lumayan suka bermain…" Kemudian, ketiga laki-laki tersebut membuang minumannya ke tempat sampah dan sedang berjalan menuju _game centre_ yang terletak di lantai 5; mereka baru di lantai 1.

Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Takao, Furihata, dan Sakurai yang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kita naik pakai eskalator aja ya. Lift pasti penuh. Tenang, cuma naik 4 lantai saja kok."

Takao, Furihata, dan Sakurai tepar di tempat.

.

.

.

"Kuroko, kenapa skormu cuma 45?"

Midorima bisa melihat Kuroko yang sedang mewek karena skornya tidak bisa menembus angka 50. Iris _aquamarine_ Kuroko dapat melihat skor Midorima yang mencapai angka 350 lebih, tentu saja, tembakan Midorima tidak ada yang pernah meleset.

Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tidak bisa menembak dengan akurat, Midorima_-kun_."

Uh, rasanya Midorima ingin segera memeluk laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu karena wajahnya yang semakin imut itu. Hanya saja sifat tsunderenya menahan kelakuannya tersebut. "Hmp, kalau kau begini terus kau tidak akan bisa _shooting_, hanya bisa _passing_. Aku akan mengajarimu, Kuroko. Sekali lagi, bukannya aku peduli kepadamu ya!"

"Haha, iya-iya—Midorima_-kun_, coba kaulihat ke arah sana." Kuroko menarik Midorima untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah _photobooth_ di sana. Mereka mengintip di balik _photobooth_ tersebut, "Itu, ada Aomine_-kun_, Kagami_-kun_, dan Kise_-kun_."

"Uhuk," Midorima menutup mulutnya untuk tidak segera tertawa. "Bukannya Aomine sudah punya Kagami? Kenapa masih ada Kise?" Kuroko juga sedang menutup mulutnya untuk tidak segera OOC dan ngakak di tempat. Bisa dilihat Aomine sedang bertengkar dengan Kagami dan Kise sedang melerai mereka berdua.

"Mau _threesome_ kali?" Kali ini Kuroko yang mengeluarkan opininya. "Midorima_-kun_ tahu sendiri 'kan, Aomine_-kun_ dulu memang sudah ada rasa sama Kise_-kun_, sekarang malah ia bersama Kagami_-kun_."

"Kita lihat saja, Kuroko. Kan jarang-jarang bisa melihat mereka bertiga _threesome_ begitu…"

Di sisi Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise…

"Woi! Ahomine, kau yang mengajak kita ke sini tapi malah kau yang tidak mau ngapain!"

"Sabarlah, Bakagami! Aku juga sedang mikir untuk main apa kali!"

"Aomine_cchi_, Kagami_cchi_, sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Kita dilihat banyak orang."

Aomine sedang bertengkar dengan Kagami, dan pastilah banyak orang yang melihatnya. Sebenarnya Kise sudah memakai penyamaran yang sempurna jadi ia tidak dikejar-kejar oleh para fans-fans fanatiknya.

Aomine balas meneriaki Kise. "Kau tidak usah ikut-ikutan! Ini masalahku dengan Bakagami itu! Memangnya kautahu apa, Kise?!" Kise pun terkejut dengan ucapan Aomine yang terdengar kasar dan marah itu. Sedetik kemudian, iris kuning madunya langsung berkaca-kaca. "M-Maaf, Aomine_cchi_…"

Kagami langsung melotot ke arah Aomine sambil menunjuk ke arah Kise yang hampir menangis. "Ahomine! Kenapa kau membentak Kise? Dia tidak bersalah apa-apa tahu!"

Muncul lagi siku-siku perempatan di kepala Aomine; singkatnya, ia tidak senang dibicarakan Kagami seperti dia tukang membuat orang menangis. "Bakagami, dia terlalu berisik soalnya…"

"Tapi tidak usah membentaknya juga! Dan, hei … Kise, tidak usah menangis lagi…" Mereka sukses menjadi tontonan semua orang, kayak drama begitu. Kagami langsung menenangkan Kise, sementara Aomine terlihat tidak suka saat laki-laki bersurai merah gelap sedang menenangkan laki-laki bersurai kuning itu.

"A-Aku nggak bermaksud begitu—"

BUAGH!

Sebuah bola basket terlempar mengenai kepala Aomine langsung membuatnya terjatuh. Kagami dan Kise langsung melongo karena melihat bola basket nyasar. Tiba-tiba, laki-laki bersurai hijau langsung datang mengambil bola tersebut. "Maaf, tanganku licin jadinya bolanya mental ke luar."

"Apanya—"

DUAK!

Satu bola melesat dengan cepat ke arah perut Aomine lagi, langsung datang laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ kepada laki-laki bersurai _navy blue_ itu. "Maaf, Aomine_-kun_. Tanganku licin."

"Apaan sih—Hah? Midorima? Tetsu?" Aomine langsung tercengang melihat Midorima dan Kuroko yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk. Kuroko langsung berbicara, "Sikap Aomine_-kun_ itu sangat keterlaluan karena sampai membuat Kise_-kun_ menangis. Lagipula, Kise_-kun_ tidak salah apa-apa, ia hanya ingin melerai Aomine_-kun_ yang sedang bertengkar dengan Kagami_-kun_. Tapi Aomine_-kun_ malah membentaknya, berarti Aomine_-kun_ yang lebih bersalah."

JLEB! Tepat di hati.

"Huweee, Kuroko_cchi_ penolongkuuuuu!" teriak Kise sambil memeluk Kuroko dengan erat yang membuat Kuroko sesak nafas, Kise ingin melanjutkan acara memeluk Kuroko lebih erat kalau saja Midorima tidak menjitaknya. "Jangan sentuh Kuroko, Kise! Kau 'kan sudah punya!"

(Midorima ingin berkata, "Kau 'kan sudah punya Aomine!" Tapi ia urungkan saat mengingat Aomine sudah punya Kagami, namun hatinya lain.)

"Kuroko…" Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan horror. "Kok kau bisa dekat dengan dia?!" Setelah itu Kagami menunjuk ke arah Midorima yang sedang melipat tangannya menatap ke arahnya (atau mungkin Aomine dan Kise) dengan Kuroko yang berada di sampingnya.

Aomine dan Kise yang baru 'ngeh' juga melotot horor ke arah Midorima. "Tetsu/Kuroko_cchi_ bisa dekat dengan Midorima/Midorima_cchi_?! Bukannya mereka berdua—"

"Terserah apa kata kalian, pokoknya aku dengan Kuroko sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi." ucap Midorima dengan gaya _tsundere_ khasnya. "Kuroko milikku."

"HAH?!" Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami melotot berjamaah. Apa dia tidak salah dengar ucapan Midorima tadi? Dia ingin menjadikan Kuroko itu miliknya. Mereka menatap lagi ke arah Kuroko yang sedang memasang wajah teflon.

_Midorima_cchi_ bakal dihancurkan Akashi_cchi_…_ —Kise.

_Kalau Akashi tahu ini, mungkin nyawa Midorima bisa terancam._ —Aomine.

_Bisa-bisa Akashi marah__… Sifat _brother complex_nya itu loh yang tidak nahan…_ —Kagami.

"Ah, Midorima. Semoga kau masih hidup. Kami mau pergi dulu! Biar nggak ganggu." ucap Aomine sambil nyengir pelan dan menyeret Kise dan Kagami menjauh dari sana, meninggalkan Midorima dan Kuroko yang saling berpandang-pandangan. "Midorima_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_ aneh sekali…"

"Biarlah… Ah, Kuroko. Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain MT." kata Midorima sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Kuroko yang mendengar kata MT langsung tertarik. "Wah, Midorima_-kun_ mengajakku bermain MT? Kebetulan aku membawa kartunya, aku kita adu."

"Siapa takut? Bersiap-siaplah untuk kalah, Kuroko!" seru Midorima dengan penuh semangat, termasuk Kuroko sendiri. Mereka berdua langsung melesat ke mesin permainan MT tersebut.

Sementara Midorima dan Kuroko sedang beradu MT, Akashi, Furihata, Takao, dan Sakurai baru memasuki game centre tersebut. "Harusnya Kuroko_-san_ tidak jauh dari sini…" Sakurai bergumam pelan sambil menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri.

"Dan pastinya Kuroko tidak menggunakan _misdirection_nya." ucap Furihata. Saat mereka sedang mencari, tiba-tiba mereka melihat surai baby blue dan hijau yang sedang bermain MT. Akashi, Furihata, Takao, dan Sakurai melongo, itu Midorima dan Kuroko 'kan?

"Itu … Shintarou senyum?" Akashi ngucek-ngucek matanya. Takao meneguk ludah sulit, Sakurai dan Furihata hanya bisa terdiam. Takao angkat bicara, "Sulit dipercaya Shin_-chan_ bisa tersenyum."

Kita kembali lagi ke Midorima dan Kuroko yang asyik-asyik main, Kuroko memilih jalan yang memiliki belokan yang tajam. PHnya semua udah naik, bahkan mereka sudah sampai story 50-60'an, mobil mereka juga sudah dimodifikasi, modenya juga manual dan bukan auto. Kecurangan sudah tidak terdeteksi. "Kuroko, jangan nge-_body_ mobilku dong!"

"Biarin," Kuroko berkata dengan nada datar namun penuh ejekan. "aku ingin lewat dulu. Lagian Midorima_-kun_ salah pengaturan…" Midorima mendecak kesal, ia membanting setirnya lagi, Kuroko masih memimpin di depannya. Tidak terlalu jauh, tetapi belokan tajam jalan tersebut yang membuat Midorima susah mengejar Kuroko.

Tidak terasa, sudah 40 menit mereka bermain, dengan poin 5-4 bagi Kuroko. Saat mereka berdiri dari tempat duduknya, iris hijau dan aquamarine mereka berdua menatap ke arah Akashi, Furihata, Takao, dan Sakurai yang sedang main tembak-tembakkan. Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima dan Kuroko, "Oh, halo Tetsuya, Shintarou. Sudah puas mainnya?"

Kuroko dan Midorima bisa merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Akashi. Furihata dan Sakurai pura-pura tidak tahu, ia hanya melanjutkan mainnya. Takao memucat, berdoa semoga keselamatan Te_cchan_-nya dan Shin_-chan_-nya terselamatkan.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau kabur, heh?" Akashi mendekati ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan ekstra membunuh. "Aku takut kalau kau kenapa-napa tahu."

"Habisnya Sei_-nii_ jahat! Meninggalkanku sendirian, Sei_-nii_ malah sama Furihata_-kun_." jelas Kuroko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lalu, aku bertemu dengan Midorima_-kun_ di toko buku. Nasibnya sama denganku, makanya kami berdua ke _game centre_. Huh, lebih baik aku bersama dengan Midorima_-kun_ daripada dengan Sei_-nii_ yang mengabaikan adik sepupunya sendiri!"

Jleb! _Kokoro_ Akashi Seijuurou terpecah-pecah akibat ucapan menusuk dari adik sepupunya sendiri.

Furihata langsung menepuk pundak Akashi. "A-Akashi_-san_…" Sebenarnya laki-laki bersurai coklat satu ini sangat takut untuk mengusik Akashi yang sedang _bad mood_. Takao dan Sakurai jadi _sweatdrop_, lalu mereka saling berpandangan, lalu melihat ke arah Akashi dan Furihata lagi.

"Er, _ano_… Daripada kita suram-suraman di sini, gimana kalau kita main DDR saja? Kebetulan aku lagi kepengen sama Ryou_-chan_." ajak Takao yang membuat seluruh tatapan mata menuju ke arahnya. Kuroko menyeringai senang, "Idemu bagus, Takao_-kun_. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain DDR."

"Kuroko ikut aku ikut." kata Midorima singkat dan cepat sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Akashi dan Furihata saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka mengangguk. Furihata mengeluarkan usulnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita battle DDR saja? Siapa yang nilainya paling bagus, dia yang akan memerintah orang yang kalah!"

"Boleh juga usulmu, Furihata_-san_." ucap Sakurai yang sedikit bersemangat. Sakurai menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau kelompoknya dua orang? Itu bagus 'kan?"

"Benar. Dan aku mau sama Tetsu—"

"Sakurai_-kun_, aku dengan Midorima_-kun_ ya. Sei_-nii_ biar sama Furihata_-kun_ saja."

Oh, ternyata Kuroko masih ngambek. Akashi menepuk jidatnya.

Apakah kelompok mereka masing-masing bisa menang? Bagaimana cara mereka bermain?

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya :v Wuhuhu, XD Rei senang. Fic multi-chap pertama Rei di fandom ini.

Krisar diterima, flame diterima. Pair-war? Jangan di sini. Karena ini dibuat untuk have-fun saja.

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Main DDR? Not bad!

A/N: Ini adalah lanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya. Awalnya Rei mau buat one-shoot, tapi tidak jadi karena wordsnya yang membludak. Terus dalam pembuatan ficnya juga harus buka internet sana-sini XD XD

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), hint-hint sho-ai, hint-hint crack-pair, humor garing, judul lagu DDR tercantum, et cetera**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki, Takao Kazunari, Sakurai Ryou**_

_**Secondary Characters:**_

_**Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya**_

_**Hint Pairing: MidoKuro, AkaFuri, TakaSaku. Slight!AoKagaKi, MuraHimu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san**__**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah melakukan persetujuan, kelompoknya adalah Midorima dengan Kuroko, Akashi dengan Furihata, dan Takao dengan Sakurai. Awalnya Akashi ingin bersama dengan Kuroko, namun bisa dilihat Kuroko terus menerus menolak permintaan Akashi.

"Weh, yang mau _versus_ duluan siapa? Buru." ucap Takao sambil menggesekkan kartunya ke mesin DDR itu. Setelah dilakukan hompimpah, Furihata dan Sakurai duluanlah yang ingin bermain.

Sementara Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima (serta Takao) sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sebelah mesin tersebut. Setelah mengatur-atur, mereka pun langsung memilih lagu. Furihata menyuruh Sakurai memilih lagu duluan.

BET! BET!

"Nah, Furihata_-san_. Aku menantangmu lagu **Dynamite Rave 'Air Special'**. BPMnya cuma 150 saja kok." ucap Sakurai. Heh, entah kenapa hari ini Sakurai terlihat berani dan logat minta maafnya langsung hilang mendadak. Furihata menatap ke arah Groove Radarnya yang menunjukkan bagian _air_ lebih banyak daripada yang lainnya.

_Heh? Aku benci bagian _air_… Tapi, karena ini tantangan dan aku tidak boleh kalah dari Sakurai_-san_, aku harus menerimanya!_ "Baiklah, langsung kita _option_ dulu." Sakurai mengangguk dan menekan tombol hijau lama-lama, lalu mereka pun melakukan _option_.

Furihata hanya memilih _speed_nya 2, sedangkan Sakurai 3. Lalu setelah pengaturan selesai, musik pun dimulai. Sakurai terlihat tenang, sementara Furihata sangat gugup.

_Sakurai sangat pintar memilih lagu… Jujur, aku lumayan suka dengan lagu ini…_ batin Midorima sambil melihat permainan Furihata dan Sakurai. Saat sudah 1/4 lagu, lompat-lompatan pun dimulai. Sakurai sudah tidak memegang tumpuan belakang, sementara Furihata masih.

_Marvelous. Marvelous. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Marvelous. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Marvelous. Marvelous. _Ya, tulisan itu milik Sakurai yang masih asyik melompat sambil berputar-putar.

_Bad. Bad. Miss. Miss. N.G. Good. Miss. Good. Great. _Hei, kenapa Furihata seperti itu semua? Yah, kalian tahu, Furihata belum terbiasa dengan _air_ yang sangat berlebihan ini. Biasa dia hanya _basic-difficult_, lah ini? _Challenge_.

Setelah satu menit lewat, lagu selesai. Furihata tepar sambil mengambil minuman yang dititipkannya kepada Akashi lalu meminumnya. Bisa dilihat Sakurai mendapatkan AA full combo, sedangkan Furihata hanya mendapatkan E.

"Kouki, berjuanglah! Aku tahu kau pasti bisa!" Akashi menyahuti dari tempat duduknya. Setelah mendengar suara Akashi yang menyemangatinya, Furihata langsung mengelap peluhnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa lalu berdiri. "Sakurai_-san_, kali ini aku yang memilih lagu." Dan Sakurai hanya tersenyum.

Furihata membalas Sakurai. Ia menekan tombolnya ke pilihan I dan memilih lagu **I'm So Happy**. "Lagu yang kupilih. BPMnya 181, kita ke bagian _expert_ (12). Semoga kausuka dengan lagu pilihanku ini, Sakurai_-san_."

Sakurai bisa melihat keseriusan raut wajah Furihata saat memilih lagu ini. Sakurai meneguk ludahnya pelan, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Seperti biasa, _option_ dulu." Furihata dengan hati-hati menaikkan _speed_nya menjadi 2.5, Sakurai tetap. Dan mereka langsung memulainya.

BAK! BAK! BAK! BAK!

Saat memasuki pertengahan lagu, semakin susah untuk diinjak. Untung saja Sakurai mengganti tampilan panah nya jadi _note_, kalau tidak ia bisa pusing. Iris coklatnya melirik ke arah Furihata yang masih tampilan panahnya normal.

Merah. Biru. Kuning. Tampilan panah Sakurai terus-terusan berwarna seperti itu, ia sedikit kewalahan di lagu ini. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah Furihata, laki-laki bersurai coklat satunya lagi terlihat bermain dengan sangat tenang.

Setelah lagu habis, kini nilai yang lebih unggul adalah Furihata—A. Sedangkan Sakurai hanya bisa mendapatkan nilai C. Furihata tersenyum senang, "Kali ini kita impas Sakurai_-san_."

"Huft," Sakurai mengangguk mengiyakan. Ternyata ia tidak boleh meremehkan Furihata.

Lalu mereka mulai lagi sampai lagu terakhir, **Fever**. Mereka memilih _Difficult_, karena jika _Expert_, kaki mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi. (Ingat lagu Dynamite Rave dan I'm So Happy yang sangat banyak injakannya.)

Tidak terlalu susah. BPM hanya 134 dan radarnya lebih banyak mengarah ke _freeze_, jadi Furihata dan Sakurai lebih tenang sedikit. Tapi, entah Sakurai memikirkan apa, dia sampai kacau karena panah-panah itu kebanyakan terlewati dan tidak terinjak. _Miss_.

Dan setelah diketahui, nilai Furihatalah yang lebih banyak daripada Sakurai. Akashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari melirik Takao yang terlihat syok. "Nah, Kazunari. Kalau kau ingin hasilnya seri, menanglah nanti melawan Tetsuya."

Setelah itu Akashi langsung melirik ke arah Furihata yang sedang mengelap keringatnya. Tangannya mengacungkan sebuah jempol ke arah laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu sambil tersenyum. "Kau hebat, Kouki."

Setelah itu, Midorima dan Akashi langsung naik ke sana sambil bertatap-tatapan. Tatapan Midorima mengartikan ke arah Akashi: Kalau-aku-menang-restui-aku-dengan-Kuroko. Sedangkan tatapan Akashi mengartikan: Sampai-selamanya-takkan-kurestui-kau-dengan-Tetsuya-KU.

Midorima balas menatap Akashi lagi: Kau-'kan-sudah-punya-Furihata-jadi-Kuroko-milikku. Akashi balas lagi menatapnya: Dua-duanya-milikku-dan-perintahku-mutlak.

"STOP!" Kuroko berteriak ke arah mereka. Midorima dan Akashi langsung menoleh ke arahnya, Kuroko bisa teriak? "Bisakah kalian berhenti bertatap-tatapan seperti itu?! Cepat mulai, nanti aku tidak kebagian main."

Takao yang melirik ke arah Kuroko langsung meneguk ludah sulit. _Hari ini Te_cchan_ OOC sekali__… Nggak Shin_-chan_, nggak Akashi, nggak Te_cchan_, sama aja semua…_ Mereka langsung menatap ke arah Midorima dan Akashi yang sudah dalam _select song_.

"Shintarou, aku memilih lagu **Sync -Extreme Version-**. Hem, mau _Challenge_ atau _Expert_? Kuberi kau kemudahan." tanya Akashi sambil memasang tampang meremehkan. Tentu saja, Akashi sangat berniat untuk menang, kalau dia kalah, ia harus merelakan Tetsuya-nya sama Midorima.

Midorima langsung mengarahkannya ke _Challenge_. "Ini saja, biar lebih menantang." Akashi menyeringai setan, ternyata laki-laki bersurai hijau di sampingnya sangat berani sekali memilih _Challenge_. "Baiklah, Shintarou. _Option_ dulu, dan kita lihat hasilnya."

Dan setelah mereka _option_, langsung saja musik dimulai.

Bak! Buk! Bak! Buk!

Kuroko melihat dengan saksama permainan dari Akashi dan Midorima kali ini. Dia pikir Midorima tidaklah hebat bermain DDR karena tampang-tampangnya itu, tapi ia ternyata bisa menyamai kecepatan kaki Akashi.

Takao dan Sakurai masih terpesona dengan permainan mereka berdua yang sangat cepat, Furihata masih berharap Akashi akan menang dari Midorima karena biasanya Akashi selalu ttmenang. Karena permainan Midorima dan Akashi, semua orang yang ada di sana langsung melihat ke arah mereka.

"Shintarou… Ternyata kau…" Akashi masih terus menggerakkan kakinya sambil bergumam dengan nada penuh kekesalan. Midorima langsung tersenyum mengejek, "Jangan pernah meremehkan orang, Akashi."

Full Combo.

Takao, Sakurai, dan Furihata melotot kaget melihat kata itu tertera di layar. Takao menatap mereka ngeri, "_S-Sugee_, ternyata Shin_-chan_ dn Akashi jago main DDR… Aku hanya bisa sampai basic…"

Orang-orang di sana masih tetap melihat ke arah mereka. Skor mereka sama-sama AA _full combo_, Akashi dan Midorima saling melotot. "Akashi! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu! Selain basket dan _shogi_, aku tahu aku bisa mengalahkanmu!"

Akashi balas menatap Midorima dengan ekspresi marah. "Jangan mimpi, Shintarou! Aku itu selalu menang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku—"

JEPRET! JEPRET!

"Aduh! Aduh! TETSUYA, jangan selepet aku pake karet dong!"

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datar. "Habisnya Sei_-nii_ bikin lama. Buruan, nanti aku dan Takao_-kun_ nggak kebagian main." Akashi mengangguk pelan sambil memegangi tangannya yang diselepet karet dobel sama Kuroko. Dalam hati Midorima sudah ngakak super, melihat ekspresi Akashi yang komuk kayak tadi benar-benar mengocok perutnya.

Kali ini giliran Midorima yang memilih lagu. Dia memilih lagu **Sunkiss Drop**. Lalu, kakinya menginjak panah depan dan mengarahkannya ke tulisan _Expert_. "Nih, Akashi. Kuharap kausuka dengan permainannya, bukan lagunya. Lagipula BPMnya tidak terlalu tinggi kok."

"Ya ya aja," balas Akashi sambil mengklik tombol hijau. "aku yang akan memenangkan _stage_ ini Shintarou, supaya Tetsuya tidak jadi milikmu dan harga diriku tidak jatuh."

Midorima dongkol terhadap Akashi. Selalu saja laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu menganggap dirinya selalu hebat dan selalu menang. Mana ada manusia yang sempurna? Lagipula, memangnya Kuroko itu miliknya seorang? Duh, Furihata mau dikemanakan oleh Akashi? "…terserah."

Stage 2 dimulai, Midorima dan Akashi sudah bersiap-siap pada posisinya. Lagu Sunkiss Drop berkumandang dengan cepat, Midorima berusaha untuk membuat nilai _Marvellous_ dan _Perfect_ terus dan tidak boleh ada yang _Great_. Biar tidak _full combo_, setidaknya bisa dapat AAA.

Lain Midorima, lain Akashi. Akashi hanya ingin mengincar _full combo_nya saja dan tidak boleh ada yang _Miss_, _Good_, maupun _N.G_. Akashi sudah berkeringat banyak, lagu ini tidak main-main bahayanya. _Groove Radar_ tadi juga kayaknya lebih mengarah ke _Voltage_ atau _Stream_.

150 combo. 151 combo. 152 combo.

Sakurai mangap terus melihat _combo_ yang tertera di layar, Akashi dan Midorima tidak ada yang memasuki _Great_, semuanya _Perfect_ dan _Marvellous_. Terlihat skornya lebih tinggi Akashi sedikit. "Takao_-san_, ternyata mereka lumayan hebat juga…"

"Tentu saja, Akashi Seijuurou memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kehebatannya."

"Kalian belum melihat Kuroko main sih," Takao dan Sakurai menoleh ke arah Furihata yang sedang memegang dagunya. "kalau Kuroko sudah main tandanya sudah gawat. Apalagi kalau Kuroko versus melawan Akashi_-san_."

"Memangnya Te_cchan_ hebat ya, Furihata?" tanya Takao sambil melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sedang melihat Akashi dan Midorima. Furihata mengangguk, "Jangankan hebat. Kuroko itu mantan anak DDR, dia sudah sampai _difficulty_ 15."

"Wah, Kuroko-san sehebat itu ya… Aku salut dengannya." puji Sakurai.

"SHINTAROU! K-KENAPA BISA?!"

Akashi sedang meneriaki Midorima karena nilai mereka sama, yaitu AA _full combo_. Midorima melipat tangannya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, lalu ia menatap ke arah Akashi. "Makanya, jangan meremehkan orang lain, Akashi. Nilai kita sama."

"Kzz, baiklah…" Akashi menghela nafasnya, lalu ia segera memilih lagu **Theory of Eternity**. "Nih lagunya, kita _Extreme_ ya. BPMnya cuma 160, nggak ganti-ganti. Kebetulan aku lagi demen sama lagu ini."

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja Akashi. Tapi aku mau duduk bentar, capek." balas Midorima sambil mengelap keringatnya dan meminum air mineralnya.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari game centre tersebut, terdapat tiga orang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap, kuning, dan _navy blue_ serta dua laki-laki bersurai ungu dan hitam kebiruan. "Hei, Murasakibara, Himuro, lama tidak bertemu."

Murasakibara Atsushi dan Himuro Tatsuya, nama dua orang laki-laki bersurai ungu dan hitam kebiruan tersebut. "Halo, Mine_-chin_, Kaga_-chin_, Kise_-chin_. Tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu di sini lagi…"

"Tatsuya/Taiga!" Himuro dan Kagami saling menepuk bahu masing-masing. Himuro tersenyum kepada Kagami, "_Long time no see_, Taiga. _I'm so happy to see you_."

Kagami ikut tersenyum juga, "_I'm so happy too_, Tatsuya! Hm, kau sedang apa di sini, Tatsuya?"

"Nee, nee, Aomine_cchi_." Kise menarik-narik ujung baju Aomine. Aomine langsung menoleh ke arah Kise, "Ada apa?" Jari telunjuk Kise langsung menunjuk ke arah tempat main DDR dengan laki-laki bersurai hijau dan _crimson_ di sana. "Bukannya itu Midorima_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_? Ayo kita samperin!"

Murasakibara, Kagami, dan Himuro ikut melihat ke arah tunjukkan Kise. Kagami langsung bersemangat melihat mereka, "Ayo kita ke sana!" Saat Kise, Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Himuro ke sana, mereka dikejutkan dengan permainan DDR yang Midorima dan Akashi mainkan.

BAK! BUK! DAK! DUK!

"Shintarou! Menyerah sedikit napa?! Jangan ngikutin aku terus!"

"Tidak bakal, Akashi! Demi KUROKO, aku harus memenangkannya! Aku akan menang darimu, Akashi!"

"Jangan mimpi, Shintarou! Aku selalu menang dan tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkanku!"

Kagami dan Aomine mangap, Kise melotot, Himuro tertegun, dan Murasakibara menjatuhkan _maibou_ yang sedang ia makan. Ternyata Midorima dan Akashi itu hebat bermain DDR, Kise menyipitkan matanya dan melihat _speed_nya tertera angka 3.5. "Wew, Midorima_cchi_ dan Akashi_cchi_ lumayan juga… Kalau bagiku ini sih mudah."

Aomine langsung menggetok kepala Kise. "Tidak usah ditanya lagi! Kau 'kan punya _perfect copy_, Kise!" Sementara laki-laki bersurai kuning itu hanya nyengir saja. Murasakibara masih memperhatikan _combo-combo_ yang telah Midorima dan Akashi buat. "Hm, Aka_-chin_ tetap hebat seperti biasa. Mido_-chin_ juga lumayan… Kuro_-chin_ belum main sih…"

"Waa!/Heaa!"

PERFECT FULL COMBO!

AAA _full combo_.

AAA _full combo_.

Akashi dan Midorima saling melotot satu sama lain. "Kenapa harus sama lagi?! Kau curang Akashi/Shintarou!" Kuroko cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat Akashi dan Midorima yang sedang berdebat.

"Aka_-chin_ dan Mido_-chin_ hebat… Hem, hampir nilainya seri semua…" komentar Murasakibara yang membuat Midorima dan Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Akashi menganga, "Atsushi? Daiki? Ryouta? Taiga? Tatsuya? Sedang apa kalian di sini."

Himuro menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya aku dan Atsushi sedang ingin _hang out_ bareng di sini. Eh, ternyata kami bertemu dengan Taiga, Aomine, dan Kise."

Akashi manggut-manggut. "Oh begitu—"

"WOI! AKASHI! Jangan ngobrol terus! Kita sudah memasuki Extra Stage!" teriak Midorima sambil menjambak rambut Akashi dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga ia sampai hampir terjungkal ke belakang. "Oi, Shintarou… Beraninya kau—"

JEPRET!

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Oke, oke sudah cukup! Jangan selepet karet lagi! Oh?! Eh! Kouki! Kouki! Jangan ikut-ikutaaannn!"

Kuroko dan Furihata menyelepet karet ke Akashi karena dianggap pembawa lama.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Nih, aku pilih lagu **Poseidon** yang _Expert_. Hati-hati, BPMnya naik turun." Akashi mencermati _Groove Radar_nya dan juga BPMnya. Lagunya lumayan, tidak buruk. "Baiklah, langsung mulai saja Shintarou!"

Are you ready? Go!

Duk! Duk! Bak! Dak!

Kecepatannya masih standar, Akashi dan Midorima dengan tenang memainkannya. Lalu, berhenti. Lalu mulai lagi dengan cepat, lalu berhenti, lalu mulai dengan melambat, berhenti lagi, mulai dengan standar, berhenti, mulai dengan cepat.

BPMnya tadi 75-300 (150-stop-300-75-stop-150-300). Akashi dan Midorima hampir kewalahan karena tidak tahu saat yang tepat untuk menginjakkan panah yang berhenti tersebut. "Weh, Shintarou! Kau pilih lagu apaan nih?"

"Ini lagu kesukaanku! Sebenarnya aku milih bukan berarti aku bisa, aku hanya coba-coba!" jawab Midorima sambil terus menginjak panah sana sini. Akashi mendengus kesal, "Terus kenapa kau memilih lagu ini?!"

Semua orang pasti punya kekurangan, begitu pula dengan Akashi. Kali ini ia mengaku kewalahan bermain dengan lagu yang dipilih oleh Midorima tadi. Kise, Aomine, dan Kagami yang di belakang mereka hanya berseru meneriaki nama Midorima, sedangkan Murasakibara dan Himuro tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Woi! Kok pada dukung Shintarou sih?!" Akashi mewek selama detik-detik terakhir permainan. Akhirnya saat selesai, hanya Midorima yang full combo sedangkan Akashi tidak. Akashi melongo, dia kalah? Kalah oleh Midorima?

Yup, nilainya menunjukkan bahwa nilai Midorima lebih besar daripada nilai Akashi. Midorima langsung turun dari sana dan segera pergi ke tempat duduk. "Aku menang Akashi…"

Kuroko langsung memberikan handuk kepada Midorima. "Nih Midorima_-kun_. Selamat, kau sudah menang dari Sei_-nii_." Midorima hanya tersenyum tipis. Tersenyum. TERSENYUM LOH. Semua orang yang ada di sana melongo kecuali orang-orang luar. Kise dan Takao lah yang paling terkejut (mungkin Kuroko dan Akashi juga), "Midorima_cchi_/Shin_-chan_ tersenyum?! Apakah ini mimpi?!"

"A-Akashi_-san_," Furihata menatap ke arah Akashi yang sedang terpuruk di sana. Mungkin karena ia kalah dari Midorima. "sudahlah. Jangan terus seperti itu." Akashi benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Yeah, cuma kalah sekali doang.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, Kouki. Sekarang aku ingin melihat pertandingan selanjutnya."

Selanjutnya dan seterusnya, permainan DDR ini berlangsung dengan sangat seru. Bahkan Kagami dan Kise juga iseng-iseng ikutan main, Murasakibara dan Aomine ikut-ikutan _duet_ bukan _battle_. Apalagi akhir-akhirnya Himuro main _double_, bukan _single_.

"Sei_-nii_, kita battle berdua. Siapa yang kalah dia yang traktir makan. Sekarang aku serius." ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar yang mengandung keseriusan. Akashi mendengar itu langsung menjadi tertarik. "Boleh Tetsuya. Tingkat kita 'kan setara."

"Baiklah," Kuroko menggesekkan kartunya lagi. "tapi yang milih lagu bukan kita. Ada empat stage 'kan? Yang milih lagu Midorima_-kun_, Furihata_-kun_, Takao_-kun_, dan Sakurai_-kun_."

Akashi menyeringai semakin lebar. "Kau menarik, Tetsuya! Tak salah aku punya adik sepupu sepertimu." Kuroko berada di sebelah kanan dan Akashi di sebelah kiri. Saat pemilihan lagu, Takao lah yang pertama memilih lagu.

"Er, aku bingung pilih lagu apa. Tapi aku memilih lagu **Maxx Unlimited** saja, menurutku kalian pasti bisa." kata Takao yang kemudian duduk kembali. "Hm, berjuanglah Akashi, Te_cchan_."

Akashi langsung mengarahkannya ke _Challenge_ yang bertuliskan 18. Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datar. "Sei_-nii_ mau _Challenge_? Baiklah. Akan kuladeni." BPM di sana berganti-ganti dari 140-320.

Mereka pun melakukan _option_. Akashi dan Kuroko mengarahkan _speed_ ke angka 4, lalu _screen_nya _dark_, dan _ar__row_nya menjadi_ note_. Setelah itu mereka langsung bermain. Sakurai menatap layar DDR itu dengan saksama, "Yang bakal menang siapa ya? Akashi_-san_ atau Kuroko_-san_ ya?"

Takao yang duduk di samping Sakurai mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin Te_cchan_. Aku ingin sekali-kali Akashi mentraktir kita di restoran yang mahal, 'kan lumayan." Sampai akhirnya ia nyengir lebar. Ternyata Takao ingin ditraktir.

Sakurai langsung menjawab dengan kata-kata yang pedas. "Takao_-san_, kalau nggak punya modal bilang saja. Nggak usah mau modus ditraktirin sama Akashi_-san_."

Jleb. Nusuk pas di hati Takao.Takao menangis dalam hati. _Kenapa hari ini Ryou_-chan_ begitu OOC!? Ke mana sisi-sisi penakut dan pemalunya?! _

Midorima menatap ke arah Kuroko dan Furihata menatap ke arah Akashi. "Hei, Midorima_-san_, ternyata kemampuan Akashi_-san_ dan Kuroko dalam bermain DDR tidak diragukan lagi ya."

"Ya gitu deh, Kuroko memang berbeda." ujar Midorima sambil menyesap _shiruko_nya yang barusan ia beli. "Lagipula, Kuroko lebih menarik daripada Akashi yang kausukai itu kok."

Blush. Wajah Furihata langsung memerah akibat perkataan Midorima tadi. "A-Apa katamu? Aku hanya mengagumi Akashi_-san_ saja. Tidak lebih!" Setelah itu Midorima tidak mendengar lagi ocehan-ocehan dari Furihata yang menyangkut tentang Akashi.

"Kalau bisa, Akashi_-san_ l-lebih cocok dengan Kuroko kok._ Incest_ gitu—"

"NGGAK BISA! Kuroko milikku!"

"Emangnya sudah ada persetujuan darinya?"

"…Belum—"

"Kudengar kau _tsundere_ ya, Midorima_-san_? Tapi di sini kau blak-blakkan sekali bilang kalau kau menyukai Kuroko."

"Aku tidak _tsundere_, Furihata! Jaga omonganmu, dasar maniak Akashi! Kalau suka bilang, nangis pulang."

"Apaan sih? Kau sungguh aneh, Midorima_-san_! 'Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dengan Akashi!"

"Shin_-chan_! Furihata! Sudah dong, jangan berantem. Aku dan Ryou_-chan_ jadi nggak tenang nih—" Takao mencoba melerai Midorima dan Furihata yang saling cekcok.

"Mati saja sana!" Nyali Takao langsung ciut ketika Midorima dan Furihata membentaknya. Sakurai hanya bisa menepuk pundak Takao sambil tersenyum miris. "Yang sabar ya, Takao_-san_."

Kita balik ke Akashi dan Kuroko. 30 detik terakhir mereka bermain dengan sangat seru, mereka masih tidak ada yang _Great_. Bahkan Kise sudah histeris meneriaki nama Kuroko dengan 'Kuroko_cchi_' berkali-kali. Aomine dan Kagami meneriaki nama Akashi dan Kuroko bergantian. Murasakibara tetap bergumam nama Akashi, dan Himuro diam saja.

"Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu lagi, Tetsuya. Kau sudah berkembang ya." komentar Akashi saat melihat Kuroko yang sedang serius menatap layar. Saat itu juga, Kuroko tersenyum tipis setipis-tipisnya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah darimu, Sei_-nii_."

"Pertarungannya seru," komentar Takao yang sedang duduk sambil melihat beberapa _notifications_ di _android_nya. "kufoto saja kali, terus aku _posting_ ke w*ncak. Jadiin meme."

Sakurai kembali berkomentar sambil melihat Takao yang sedang melakukan foto-foto. "Kalau Akashi_-san_ dan Kuroko_-san_ tahu ini, gimana ya...? Mungkin mereka bakal marah?"

Takao hanya tertawa kecil. "Mungkin, aku melakukannya diam-diam kok. Ryou_-chan_, jangan cepu." Sakurai mengangguk-angguk saja, daripada nanti ia yang kena masalah.

Balik lagi ke keadaan Akashi dan Kuroko yang sudah menyelesaikan _stage_ pertama. Bulir-bulir keringat menyertai mereka. Nilainya cukup memuaskan, AA _full combo_. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, _note_nya sudah 600 lebih. "Hah, haah… Capek."

"Aku juga, Tetsuya. Aku berharap habis ini kita bisa santai… Aku juga lapar." ucap Akashi sambil memegangi perutnya. Lalu iris _heterochromia_nya menatap ke arah Furihata sambil berkata, "Kouki. Silahkan pilih lagu."

"Ya," jawab Furihata singkat. Mungkin karena moodnya masih jelek akibat bertengkar dengan Midorima tadi. "aku pilih lagu **Saga**. Silahkan kalian _option_ sendiri." Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar gaya bicara Furihata jadi lebih judes dari biasanya. Memangnya dia itu Midorima apa? Rajanya judes?

Akashi mengarahkannya ke _Expert_ dan mereka langsung memulaikan permainannya. Karena Akashi tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini, ia langsung saja memulainya. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam, dia mengikuti kakaknya saja. "Kupikir otakmu bisa kacau sedikit kalau langsung mulai bermain, Sei_-nii_. Otot kakimu tidak bisa menahan lama-lama."

Akashi pura-pura budek. Kuroko yang esmosi (baca: emosi) langsung menjewer telinga sang kakak sepupu. "Kalau orang lagi ngomong dihargai sedikit dong! Tata kramamu ke mana, Sei_-nii_?!" Kuroko memang sedang membentak Akashi, tetapi wajahnya tetap teflon seperti biasa.

Hah, Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas lela. Lagipula permainannya juga sudah dimulai, nanti Kuroko akan menghajar Akashi…mungkin.

.

.

.

"Sei_-nii_, kau kalah."

"Demi apa aku kalah oleh dua orang hari ini?! Sebenarnya aku kenapa?!"

"Yang sabar Akashi_-san_."

"Hmp, _Oha-Asa_ mengatakan kalau nasib Sagitarius hari ini sedang buruk."

Kuroko, Furihata, dan Midorima menatap Akashi yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa kalah? Ya, itulah yang terjadi hari ini. Takao dan Sakurai langsung menghampiri mereka, "Heeh? Akashi kalah? Benar-benar_ hot news_ ini~"

"Diam kau Kazunari. Aku tidak minta komentarmu." balas Akashi dengan sadis yang membuat Takao membuat raut wajah ketakutan. "Eeeh~? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf~"

"Yah, lebih baik Akashi_-san_ langsung mentraktir kita seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko_-san_ tadi. Aku sudah lapar." ucap Sakurai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Crap! Akashi melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia harus mentraktir teman-temannya hari ini kalau dia kalah.

Laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu beralih menatap ke arah Kuroko yang sedang menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. Kalau saja ia tidak lengah pada saat lagu terakhir yang berjudul **Amalgamation** itu, ia pasti akan menang dari Kuroko karena di saat itu Kuroko sedang kewalahan. "Hari ini aku traktir deh… Yuk kita makan."

Semuanya bersorak ceria, termasuk Sakurai dan Furihata. Akhirnya Akashi mentraktir mereka, hal yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu dari tadi. Mereka pun langsung keluar dari _game centre_ dan segera pergi ke luar dan makan di tempat bernama X.O. S*ki. "Weh, weh… Aku akan mengingat hari ini. Akashi kalah dan mentraktir kita semua, pfft."

"Cukup, Kazunari. Aku sudah mendengar ocehanmu tadi."

"Hari ini aku setuju dengan Takao_-kun_. Ngelihat muka ngeles Sei_-nii_ benar-benar membuatku ngakak di dalam hati." timpal Kuroko yang sedang berjalan di samping Midorima.

"Tetsuya, kau ternyata juga ikut-ikutan!"

"Aku setuju dengan Kuroko dan Takao. Harga dirimu jatuh ya, Akashi? Pfft." tambah Midorima sambil mencoba menahan tawanya yang hampir tidak terbendung lagi.

"Shintarou—"

"Akashi_-san_, jangan gengsi dong. Kalah ya kalah, tehee~ _sumimasen_ jika aku salah bicara." Bahkan laki-laki bersurai coklat tukang minta maaf ini juga berani mengomentari Akashi.

"Ryou—"

"Akashi_-san_ memang sudah kalah. Ah, payah nih. Masa kalah sama Kuroko?"

"K-Kouki, meeeh…"

Dan pada akhirnya Akashi Seijuurou terus dinistakan oleh teman-temannya sampai pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya.

Sesampainya mereka di X.O. S*ki, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk. Sakurai dan Furihata langsung berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan makanan. Meja mereka bundar, jadi posisi duduk mereka dari paling kiri: Kuroko, Midorima, Takao, Sakurai, Furihata, dan Akashi.

Mereka mulai merebus berbagai makanan, beberapa dari mereka juga sudah memesan minuman kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Tidak terlalu lama sampai semuanya matang, mereka langsung menyantap makanan yang mereka beli itu.

Tenang saja, semuanya Akashi yang bayar.

"Terima kasih, Akashi. Berkat kau, kita semua jadi kenyang. Hahaha!" kata Takao disusuli dengan suara tawanya. Akashi memakan tofunya dengan wajah masam, hari ini ia harus merasakan fulusnya menipis. Yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa lepas, enaknya menistakan Akashi.

"Meh, meh... Akashi," panggil Midorima kepada Akashi. "Kuroko sudah jadi milikku 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba tensi Akashi langsung meningkat saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. "Nggak bakal! Tetsuya tidak akan kuserahkan kepada siapa-siapa." Nah, punya kakak yang _brother-complex_ itu sangat ribet sekali.

"Tapi 'kan … kau sudah kalah Akashi." kata Midorima meyakinnya. Hati Akashi langsung mencelos, ah iya ya… dia 'kan sudah berjanji sama Midorima kalau ia kalah Kuroko akan menjadi milik laki-laki bersurai hijau tersebut. "T-Tapi aku masih nggak terimaaaa!"

"Sudah, relakan saja Akashi_-san_." Furihata berkomentar, Akashi makin mewek. "Lagian jadi kakak brocon, nggak dapet jodoh baru tahu rasa." Rasanya roh Akashi sudah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Kenapa ucapan Furihata jadi pedas macam ini?

Sementara orang yang sedang diperdebatkan hanya diam saja sambil menyesap _vanilla milkshake_nya. Lalu ia mencomot udang goreng tepung dan talas gorengnya, mungkin karena sindrom kelaparan yang dialami oleh Kuroko Tetsuya ini. "Kuroko? Tumben diam."

Kuroko melirik ke arah Midorima yang sedang memasang wajah-wajah _tsundere_nya. "Aku memang diam kali, Midorima_-kun_." Setelah Kuroko menjawab seperti itu, Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. Sifat _tsundere_nya sudah kelewat batas, jadi _seme tsundere_ itu susah ya.

"Hei, ternyata hari ini cukup seru ya." ujar Sakurai tiba-tiba. Semua pasang mata menuju ke arahnya. "Bisa meluangkan waktu kita bersama-sama pada saat malam minggu ini. Entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik."

"Aku setuju dengan Ryou_-chan_. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Te_cchan_, Akashi, dan Furihata di sini." tambah Takao sambil meminum minumannya. Sesekali ia menambah makanannya.

"Memang hari ini seru kok," ujar Akashi. "bisa bermain dengan kalian semua."

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka pun keluar dari sana. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena hari sudah semakin larut. "Yuk kita pulang, lagian besok juga ada latihan tambahan."

Itu perkataan Kuroko yang membuat Furihata terlonjak kaget. "Ah, kau benar Kuroko! Aku takut _kantoku_ akan memukul kita dengan _harisen_nya!"

"Hei! Bakao, aku lupa kalau kita ada tugas tambahan yang diberikan kantoku dan dikumpulkan besok!"

"Eh? Benarkah itu Shin-chan! Waa, kita harus cepat pulang!"

Dua murid dari Seirin dan Shuutoku ini kalap sendiri. Sementara yang merasa dari Touou dan Rakuzan hanya bisa memasang wajah speechless. Sakurai memberi usul, "Ya sudah, mari kita pulang."

Well, mungkin hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Eeiits, tunggu dulu! Ternyata saat Akashi, Furihata, Takao, dan Sakurai pergi, Midorima dan Kuroko mengendap-endap ke belakang. "Midorima_-kun_, temani aku main DDR. Aku belum puas."

Demi Kuroko, Midorima rela melakukan apapun. Langsung saja mereka mengendap-endap ke _game centre_ dan bermain DDR lagi. Pemanasan, Kuroko memilih lagu **Only My Railgun** yang _Challenge_. "Midorima_-kun_, _challenge_… Langsung _option_ aja."

Set, set, set...

Dan mereka langsung bermain, kadang-kadang mereka tertawa lepas karena keseruannya. Karena lagu pertama mudah, kedua Midorima memilih lagu **Xepher** yang _Expert_. "Kuroko, aku merekomendasikan lagu ini. Kapan-kapan kau harus mencoba memainkannya!"

"Ya sudah," jawab Kuroko singkat. Dia dan Midorima pun bermain dengan sangat cepat, rasanya dunia seperti milik mereka sendiri. "Hei, Midorima_-kun_, kapan-kapan … kita main yuk. Hanya berdua saja."

Midorima mengangguk, "Terserah, aku _free_ kapan saja." Setelah stage kedua selesai, Kuroko memilih lagu **Across in Nightmare**, yang _Expert_. Hah, sepertinya Kuroko nekad main walau kakinya sudah sakit-sakitan. "Kuroko, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kalau kakimu sakit ya sudah."

"Tapi, Midorima_-kun_… Aku masih mau main…" Kuroko memasang puppy face yang membuat Midorima blushing setengah mati. Oke, sepertinya ia BENAR-BENAR mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Kuroko. "Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kalau kakimu kesakitan aku tidak tanggung."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, mereka langsung bermain lagi sampai Extra Stage, lagu terakhir yang mereka pilih adalah **Nephilim Delta** yang _Difficult_. Mereka masih sayang kaki mereka. "Midorima_-kun_ jago main DDR ternyata, apa perlu kita main Pump It Up juga?"

Midorima hanya memasang wajah WTF dan Kuroko tersenyum lebar. TERSENYUM LEBAR.

Hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

"Hearh, heaarghh!" Kalian bertanya suara apa itu? Itu adalah suara yang ditimbulkan oleh laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ yang sedang menyeret dirinya sendiri ke Seirin. "Kakiku sakit… Uh, coba saja saat itu aku langsung pulang dan tidak main bareng Midorima_-kun_ lagi…"

Karena kemarin bermain DDR banyak sekali, kakinya dipaksa, dan faktor sudah lama tidak bermain, kakinya jadi sakit seperti ini. Otot-otot kakinya jadi kaku, begitulah nasib Kuroko Tetsuya hari Minggu ini. "Bentar lagiii…"

"Kuroko!" Di perjalanan, Kuroko bertemu dengan Furihata yang sedang menaiki sepeda. "Sepertinya kakimu sakit, ayo menumpang di sepedaku!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, beruntunglah ia mempunyai teman sebaik Furihata Kouki. Kuroko langsung menaikinya dengan hati-hati, Furihata langsung menggoes pedalnya. "Makanya, kemarin jangan bermain terlalu semangat."

"Aku sangat semangat untuk mengalahkan Sei_-nii_." Kuroko membalas dengan jawaban singkat.

Sesampainya di Seirin, Aida Riko dibuat histeris oleh Kuroko karena Kuroko yang sedang ngesot ke arahnya.

Lain Kuroko, lain Midorima. Bahkan sekarang Midorima berjalan jadi pincang saat sudah sampai di Shuutoku. Untung saja ada Takao, kalau saja tidak ada dia, mungkin nasib Midorima bisa mirip dengan Kuroko di Seirin sana.

"Shin_-chan_, kau mirip orang mabuk." canda Takao sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan. Midorima menggeram kesal karena ejekan Takao tadi. "Bagaimana reaksi Te_cchan_ jika melihatmu seperti ini?"

"Tahu." Pada akhirnya Midorima tidak mengikuti latihan basket karena otot-otot kakinya yang sakit. Kalau saja dia tidak dipaksa Kuroko main DDR sekali lagi, pasti kakinya nggak bakal sesakit ini. Tapi Midorima nggak tega sama Kuroko, wajahnya itu loh yang _baby face_ banget. Mungkin sepulang sekolah ia harus menjenguk Kuroko ke Seirin.

Takao ngedumel sendiri. "Shin_-chan_! Buruan, kutinggal nih! Makanya main DDR nggak usah terlalu nafsu!" Berakhir dengan dirinya dijotos Midorima.

Di Touou, Sakurai masih berjalan layaknya manusia normal, seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan. Saat ia sedang latihan basket, shoot yang ia lakukan hampir tidak masuk terus. Hal itu membuat Aomine Daiki dan Imayoshi Shouichi menjadi cemas dengan keadaan Sakurai. "Ryou, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakurai menoleh ke arah Aomine, sambil tersenyum tipis. Padahal kakinya sudah bergetar sana-sini. "A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Aomine_-san_."

"Tapi kakimu bergetar, kau pasti kenapa-napa." celutuk Imayoshi yang berdiri di belakang Aomine. Sakurai terdiam, ia sungguh tidak ingin berurusan dengan kapten basket Touou ini. "Tehee, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Imayoshi_-senpai_. Aku baik-baik saja."

Terakhir Akashi. Karena emang Akashi orangnya seram, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menolongnya karena takut melihat wajahnya yang melotot sana-sini.

Berdiri. Jatuh. Berdiri. Jalan. Jatuh.

_Sue banget aku__… Tetsuya… Kouki… Tolongin dong…_ Akashi membatin dengan nistanya. Ah, berapa kali Akashi nista? Mungkin sekarang dan kemarin. Dan harapan Akashi terkabul walau bukan Kuroko atau Furihata yang datang, laki-laki yang bernama Hayama Kotarou datang ke arah Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Pfft, Akashi, kau terlihat beda dari biasanya. Sini kubantu."

"Hmp, terserah kau Kotarou."

Sejak kapan Akashi jadi _tsundere_ seperti Midorima? Midorima saja sudah nggak mau _tsundere_ lagi. (Mungkin.)

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Eh, kalian merasa nggak malah banyakan MidoKuro-nya? XD Duduh, Rei nggak bisa bagi rata pairing nih. AkaFuri sama TakaSaku-nya jadi tersingkirkan. XDD

P.S. : Bagi yang main DDR, Rei ngerekomendasikan lagu-lagu di atas. Seru, apalagi kalu coba stepnya segitu. XDDD *slap* Bagi Rei yang seru mah Max 300 Super-Max-Me-Mix, nantang lagunya + ngejebak. XD

Balas review:

**ShizukiArista**: Mehehe, iya ini ada MidoKuro, OTP Rei *slap* Entah kenapa niat banget bikin crackpair TakaSaku xD. Hm, soal MidoKuro direstui Akashi sama pelepasan status jomblonya MidoKuro jawabannya ada di sini. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. ^^

**AiKiAeru**: Halo, Aiki-san. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak di sini, Rei seneng bangeeet loh! XD Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.

**kurohime**: Ternyata ada yang suka MidoKuro lagi, walau anon nggak papa Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.

**IzumiTetsuya**: Iya, DDR yang empat injakan itu. PIU? Weh -.- Bagi Rei itu lebih agak gimana gitu, gampang sih gampang, tapi Rei belum tahu cara masukin ke Full Mode-nya XD *nah loh* Rei bisa sih maennya XDD. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini.

**Miyuki**: Ngakak? Benarkah? Kukira ini garing. Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau membac dan mereview fic ini.

Nah, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Rencananya Rei mau buat side story dengan main charactersnya tiga pairing utama ini. Satu MidoKuro, satu AkaFuri, satu TakaSaku, weh… gimana pendapat kalian? :'3

Nah, mind to review? Krisar _nanodayo_!"


End file.
